As the size of electrical components used in electronic circuitry continues to decrease in size, the density of circuitry placed on printed circuit boards increases. With these two trends, a decrease in overall size and an increase in circuitry density, the value of space or real estate on circuit boards has similarly significantly increased. In addition to the importance and value of space on the board, equally important is need to ensure sound electrical connections between the component leads, which are decreasing in size and structure, and the circuit board.
Another trend in the design and manufacture of circuit boards that kept pace with the complexity and number of circuits and components included on boards, is the need to test, and potentially replace, the fabricated circuits and installed components as they are fabricated or installed on the board and tested. The need to disassemble or replace components on circuit boards has become an important issue. For example, it is inefficient and costly to install a component on a board, to only find out, after the board assembly is complete, that the component is not functionally performing. The time and effort to disassemble, remove and replace the component is expensive and fraught with the potential for creating or causing additional problems in the circuit.
One aspect of this problem is exemplified with electrical components that are installed on a board by soldering of the component leads to the board contacts. The time and effort to install a component, solder the leads to the contacts, test the component and, if the component is not functionally operable, desolder the leads and replace the component is very inefficient and expensive. As noted, in each of the desoldering, disassembly, reassembly and resoldering steps, there is the potential for creating additional problems in the board fabrication.
The current designs for installing electrical components to a board are similar to integrated circuit sockets, where the electrical component leads are bent 90 degrees so that the lead may be inserted into the socket and soldered in place. Again, the soldering of the leads to ensure a sound electrical connection does not allow for quick or easy disassembly and removal of the component.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device or contact that allows an electrical component to be easily installed onto a circuit board without the need for solder connections, that ensures sound electrical connections and paths between the component leads and the circuit board, that allows the component to be tested through the board electrical connections, and also allows the component to, if necessary, be easily removed from the board and replaced with the need for desoldering the component leads.
Such a device and contact would greatly increase the efficient assembly and fabrication of circuit boards necessary for mass production of electrical component packages used in various electronic devices.